Christmas in the Pridelands
Christmas in the Pridelands-is special Christmas episode of The Lion Guard: New Beginning Transcript Makini: And this is the Kupatana Celebration, when everyone in the Pride Lands gathers in peace to watch the baobab flowers bloom. Kenene: Oh! It's so pretty, Makini! Makini: (CHUCKLES) Yes, Kenene And as Royal Mjuzi, you will need to know all of the Pride Lands' celebrations. Kenene: Oh, good! 'Cause I want to learn all the Pride Lands celebrations! What's this one, Makini? Is that Bunga? Makini: Ah, yes, it is. Bunga is placing a star fruit at the top of his Christmas tree. Kenene: Christmas tree? But it looks like an acacia tree. Makini: (CHUCKLES) Of course! You are new to the Pride Lands. You have not yet celebrated Christmas with us. Kenene: Christmas? What's Christmas? Makini: It is the most wonderful celebration of all. Would you like to hear the story of how Bunga and Muhimu celebrated Christmas to the Pride Lands? Kenene: Oh, yes! Please, please, please! Makini: Very well. It begins with the appearance of a special star high in the sky. On the day before Christmas, a star shines so bright. All over the Pride Lands, it is seen day and night. Bunga: ¶ Jungle smells, jungle smells, jungle all the way ¶ Oh, what fun it is to... ¶ Muhimu: Uh, Bunga? That's not the way I remember the song. Bunga: Come on, honey. How can you not remember? We sing it every Christmas. Muhimu: I-I know, but... Bunga: There! Muhimu?Hamu? Whaddaya think, eh? Hamu: Let's see. Muhimu: Oh, it's beautiful, honey. Hamu:Yeah, Dad, it's perfect. Bunga: Almost perfect. We still need the star fruit for the top of the tree. Hamu: One star fruit, coming up. Here you go. Bunga: Thanks,Hamu. Now for the "piece de resistance!" There. All done. (YELLING) Muhimu: Oh, Bunga! Hamu: I gotcha!'' Zuka Zama!'' Whoops. Bunga: (GROANS) Thanks, Mtoto. Mohatu: We heard you shouting. Good thing we were close by. Ona: Why were you in that tree, anyway? Haraka: And why are there gourds hanging all over it? Hamu: Because it's a Christmas tree. See that big star up there? That means tomorrow is Christmas. Mtoto'': Poa! Uh, what's Christmas? BOTH: "What's Christmas"? Hamu: It's this great holiday and my parents is preparing. Bunga: Ho, ho, no! We did not make it up! Muhimu: Bunga's right. We heard about it from Elena and Isabella Ona:seriously? Isabella: yes, we was celebrate Christmas before we travelling to Pridelands Elena:yeah, Isabella is right Bunga: The point is, Christmas is a wonderful day when we all get presents! Mzuri(Isabella's daughter): It's more like a time to be with your friends and family. It's all about the spirit of giving! Bunga: You mean "getting." Mzuri(Isabella's daughter): I'm pretty sure it's "giving." Ona: Actually, you can't have getting without giving. Or giving without getting. Hamu: But you know what the best part of Christmas is? Santa Claus! Haraka: Santa Claus? Is that a who or a what? Isabella: He's a big red guy . Elena: And on Christmas morning, he leaves lots of presents under the Christmas tree! Hamu: Yeah, Christmas is the best! ''¶ It's sunny in the Serengeti ¶ And there's no sign of snow ¶ But when that big star shines above ¶ There's one thing I know ¶ It's Christmas in the Pride Lands ¶ My favorite day ¶ It's filled with peace and friendship ¶ And presents and play ¶ With everyone together the Hakuna Matata way ¶ It's Christmas ¶ Oh, it's Christmas ¶ In the Pride Lands ¶ Gather holly and ivy and mistletoe, too Muhimu: ¶ We're not sure why Bunga: ¶ It's just what you do Hamu: ¶ It's a day to share with family and friends ¶ Lots of gift-giving Bunga: ¶ Getting Muhimu: ¶ Giving Hamu: ¶ Getting, getting Muhimu: ¶ Giving Hamu: ¶ And the fun never ends ¶ It's Christmas in the Pride Lands ¶ My favorite day ¶ It's filled with peace and friendship ¶ And presents and play ¶ With everyone together the Hakuna Matata way ¶ It's Christmas ¶ It's Christmas ¶ Oh, it's Christmas ¶ In the Pride Lands Muhimu: ¶ On Christmas morning, I hope there's peace ¶ For everyone under the sky Bunga: ¶ But more than that, I hope there's presents ¶ Left for me by that big red guy ALL: ¶ It's Christmas in the Pride Lands ¶ My favorite day ¶ It's filled with peace and friendship ¶ And presents and play ¶ With everyone together the Hakuna Matata way ¶ It's Christmas ¶ It's Christmas ¶ Oh, it's Christmas ¶ In the Pride Lands Muhimu: ¶ In the Pride Lands Bunga: ¶ In the Pride Lands Muhimu: ¶ In the Pride Lands Hamu: ¶ Oh, it's Christmas ALL: ¶ It's Christmas Hamu: ¶ Oh, it's Christmas ¶ In the Pride Lands ¶ Annika: : So this Santa Claus brings you gifts every year? Bunga: Yes. That is, well... No. Santa Claus has never come. And I'm afraid he never will. (CRYING) Mtoto: Why not? Muhimu: Well, from what we've heard, Santa Claus only comes if you perform a special song under the Christmas tree on Christmas morning. Hamu: It's called'' The Twelve Ways'' of Christmas. ''It's got leaping lions, bouncing berries, falling fruit, all sorts of stuff. Muhimu: Yeah, but you can't just sing about 'em! They gotta be there! It's a huge production! Animals, fruit, bugs. Bunga: It's too much. I've tried, but I've never been able to do it. It's impossible! And that's why Dandy Claws will never come and bring me gifts! Muhimu: Oh, cheer up, Bunga.Hamu and I give you gifts every Christmas. Hamu: Yeah! Bunga: I know, and they're always great. But just once, I'd like Santa Claus to bring me something, too. Muhimu: Well, who knows? Maybe someday he will. Bunga: (SIGHS) Maybe. Mohatu: Okay. Well, time for one more patrol before Christmas. Hamu, you coming? Hamu: Okay. See ya, Mom. Bye, Dad. Muhimu: So long, son. Bunga: Yeah, see ya. Hamu: (SIGHS) Mtoto: You okay? Hamu: Yeah, I just wish I could make Santa Claus appear and havemy dad's Christmas dream come true. Mohatu: Well, maybe we can. Haraka: But we'd have to do that song. ''The Twelve Ways of Christmas? Mtoto: Bunga said it's impossible. Ona: And tomorrow's Christmas! We'd have to get everything ready today! Mohatu: So? We're the Lion Guard. We do the impossible all the time. Hamu: Ooh, yeah, we do, don't we? Mtoto: Okay, Hamu, I'm in. Haraka: Me, too. Ona: Affirmative. Hamu: Yes! Thanks, everybody. Mohatu: Okay. Hamu, what do we need for'' The Twelve Ways'' of Christmas? Hamu: Oh, so much! Bugs a-crawling, fruit a-falling, lions leaping, trunks a-honking... Haraka: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I never thought I'd say this, but slow down! Mohatu: Maybe you should start from the beginning. Hamu: Okay, so the song goes like this. ¶ For the First Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me ....¶ In a baobab tree! ¶ And that's it. What do you think? Mohatu: Sounds like a big job, but if we split up, I think we can do it. We'll divide up the things and animals we have to gather, and meet back at Hakuna Matata Falls. Hamu: Sure! This is gonna be the most un-Bunga-lievable Christmas ever! Ooh, but don't let Mom and Dad see you! I really want it to be a surprise! Tria: Santa Claus? I don't like the sound of that. Cera: I think it sounds like fun. Can we, Mom? Please? Tria: What was it you said we'd be doing? Mtoto: Um, a-honking? Cera: Hear that? It's a performance! Tria: Hmm. I do love to perform. Cera: And Mtoto's like family. Tria: We Triceratops would be delighted to be in your Christmas performance. Cera: Yay! Mtoto'': Poa!'' It'll be great! Kion: You want me to do what? Mohatu: Oh, come on, Dad, please? It's for Bunga and Muhimu. Jasiri: Just think of all they've done for you over the years,Kion. And besides, you might enjoy yourself. Kiara Junior: Mom's right, Dad. I think you'll have fun. Kion: Fine, I'll be in your song. Mohatu: Thanks, Dad. Kion: But if I'm going to do it, so are you. Both of you. Mohatu: Actually, we need all of you. And Sarabi Junior and Sarafina Junior, too. Kiara Junior: Great! We can all leap together! Jasiri: Mohatu, you can count on us. Mohatu: Thanks, everybody. Now I gotta go. You won't believe all the things we need for this song! And Merry Christmas! Asante: Uh, Merry Christmas? Kiara Junior: Merry Christmas, sis. Kopa: Yes, whatever that means. Hamu: Ooh! ¶ Nine bugs a-crawling! ¶ Big, fat, juicy, delicious-looking bugs. Vanessa: Hamu? You're saving those for the song, right? Hamu: (SIGHS) Yeah. Muhimu:¶ For the First Way of Christmas... Hamu: (GASPS) That sounds like my mom! Vanessa'': Hapana!'' It is your mom. Hamu: Gotta hide the bugs. Gotta hide the bugs. Vanessa: (GASPS) Muhimu: Oh, hi, fellas. Hamu: Hi, mom. Muhimu: Whatcha up to? Hamu: Nothing. Just hangin' out. Not looking for anything squirmy, what you doing? Muhimu: Oh, who, me? Uh, nothing. I'm definitely not lookin' for a special Christmas surprise for Bunga, I'll tell ya that. Hamu: Yeah, us neither. Well, me and Vanessa nad Ona got, uh, Lion Guard stuff to do. Talk to ya later. Muhimu: Okay. See ya, Hamu. Ooh. White flowers. Perfect. Vanessa: (GULPS) Hamu: Hey! I thought we were saving 'em for the song! Vanessa: You put them in my mouth! Hamu: But I didn't say you could swallow 'em. (SIGHS) Guess we gotta start all over. Isabella (GRUNTS) How did I get stuck with gathering berries? (GRUNTS) VOICE: Hey, down there, young Tyrannosaur! Isabella: Huh? Who's up there? UROHO: It's me! Uroho! And the amazing Mwizi and Mwevi! You might know us as The Traveling Baboon Show! Isabella: Oh, yeah. I remember you. UROHO: Looks like you could use some help reaching those berries! Isabella: (SIGHS) Yeah, I guess I could. UROHO: Come on, fellas. Help the Tyrannosaur out. Isabella: I never thought I'd say this, but thank you, baboons. UROHO: So, what do you need the berries for? Isabella: They're for, uh, a performance. Kinda silly, but it's for a friend. You know, we need some baboons, too. Something else I never thought I'd say. UROHO: A performance, huh? We are intrigued. Tell us more, please. Isabella: Okay, well, have you ever heard of Christmas? Kion: Hmm. That is one strange-looking acacia tree. Sarabi Junior: It's pretty, though. Jasiri: It must be the Christmas Tree, Mohatu told us about. Mohatu: Hey, you made it. Kion: Are we the first ones here? Mohatu: Uh, not exactly. Come on! Jasiri: Oh, my. This is a big production. Hamu: Okay, everybody, you gotta pay attention, 'cause we've only got till sunrise to get this right. Cera: I already know what to do. (Triceratops sounds) Hamu: Shh! Not so loud! You'll wake up my mom and dad! Cera: Sorry. Hamu: Hakuna Matata. Just save it for the performance. Kion: What about us? What do we do? Hamu: One at a time, okay? Oh. Hi, Your Highnesses. Didn't see you there. Jasiri: Don't let us interrupt you, Hamu. You were saying? Hamu: Uh, yeah. So, we need to do the song perfectly if we want Santa Claus to show up! Isabella: But no pressure. Hamu: Right, right. No pressure. Mtoto: Don't worry, . It's gonna be great. UROHO: Wait. Who's Santa Claus again? Hamu: The rest of you remember Santa Claus, right? ALL: No! Luna(Jaquin): This is going to be a long night. Hamu: Okay, from the beginning. ANIMALS: ¶ And aTriceratops in a baobab tree ¶ Mohatu: That was great. Thanks, everyone. Hamu: Yeah, well, we're getting closer. Okay, from the beginning. (ALL GROAN) Mohatu: Hamu, we've been practicing all night long. Hamu: I know, but it needs to be perfect. Ona: Hamu, we're out of time. The sun's about to come up. Tria: If we haven't learned it by now, I don't know if we ever will. Kion: Oh, well, we gave it a try. Jasiri: Maybe next year. UROHO: I never really got the whole Christmas thing anyway. Hamu: Oh. Mtoto: Sorry, Hamu. Mohatu: No. Wait. Everybody, stop! We can't just give up like this. Hamu: Please? Kion: Mohatu,Hamu what's so important about this... "Christmas"? Hamu: Well, dad and mom says Christmas is all about the spirit of giving. And him and my mom are the only family I have. Bunga looked after me from birth Kion: Yes, they did. Hamu: They've given me everything. So this Christmas, I wanna give them a performance they won't forget. Kion: Okay, Hamu. Then that is exactly what we are going to do. Right, everyone? Nita(she-bear): Of course, Your Majesty. Emily Elizabeth: The show must go on. Hamu: Great! The sun's rising and time's a-wasting! Let's go! Muhimu: (SNORING) Grubs, grubs... Hamu: Mom! Dad! Wake up, it's Christmas! Muhimu: What, what, huh? Whoa, Christmas already? Hear that, Bunga? Bunga: (YAWNS) You know what? I'm gonna give Christmas a pass this year. BOTH: Huh? You're what? Bunga: Who needs the disappointment? I'm gonna sleep in. Hamu: No, you're not! It's Christmas! A special day we look forward to all year long! And who knows? This just might be the best one ever! Bunga: Yeah, I don't know about that. But okay. Hamu: Great. Come on! (Bunga YELLS) Bunga: So, what's going on here? Hamu: Watch. This is the year we're finally going to get a visit from Dandy Claws! Ready? ¶ For the First Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me ¶ A Triceratops in a baobab tree Mohatu: ¶ For the Second Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me BOTH: ¶ Two flying pegasus and a Triceratops in a baobab tree Ona: ¶ For the Third Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me ¶ Three Jaquins Mohatu: ¶ Two flying pegasus ALL: ¶ And a Triceratops in a baobab tree Haraka: ¶ For the Fourth Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me ¶ Four Velociraptors Ona: ¶ Three Jaquins Mohatu: ¶ Two two flying pegasus ALL: ¶ And a rTriceratops in a baobab tree Mtoto: ¶ For the Fifth Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me ALL: ¶ Panic and run ¶ Four Velociraptors ¶ Three Jaquins ¶ Two flying pegasus ALL: ¶ And a Triceratops in a baobab tree FULI: ¶ For the Sixth Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me ¶ Six lyenas leaping ALL: ¶ Panic and run Haraka: ¶ Four Velociraptors Ona: ¶ Three Jaquins Mohatu: ¶ Two flying pegasus ALL: ¶ And a Triceratops in a baobab tree Hamu: ¶ For the Seventh Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me ¶ Seven bears Haraka: ¶ Six lyenas leaping ALL: ¶ Panic and run Haraka: ¶ Four Velociraptors Ona: ¶ Three Jaquins Mohatu: ¶ Two flying pegasus ALL: ¶ And a Triceratops in a baobab tree Isabella ¶ For the Eighth Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me ¶ Eight roaring Tyrannosaurs Hamu: ¶ Seven bears Haraka: ¶ Six lyenas leaping ALL: ¶ Panic and run Haraka: ¶ Four Velociraptors Ona: ¶ Three Jaquins Mohatu: ¶ Two flying pegasus ALL: ¶ And a Triceratops in a baobab tree Ona: ¶ For the Ninth Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me ¶ Nine bugs a-crawling Mtoto: ¶ Eight '' ''roaring Tyrannosaurs Hamu: ¶ Seven bears Haraka: ¶ Six lyenas leaping ALL: ¶ Panic and run Haraka: ¶ Four Velociraptors Ona: ¶ Three Jaquins Mohatu: ¶ Two flying pegasus ALL: ¶ And a Triceratops in a baobab tree Hamu: ¶ For the Tenth Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me ¶ Ten baboons burping Ona: ¶ Nine bugs a-crawling Mtoto: ¶ Eight roaring Tyrannosaurs Hamu: ¶ Seven bears Haraka: ¶ Six lyenas leaping ALL: ¶ Panic and run Haraka: ¶ Four Velociraptors Ona: ¶ Three Jaquins Mohatu: ¶ Two flying pegasus ALL: ¶ And a Triceratops in a baobab tree Mtoto: ¶ For the Eleventh Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me ¶ Eleven Archeopteryx '' Hamu: ''¶ Ten baboons burping Ona: ¶ Nine bugs a-crawling Mtoto: ¶ Eight r''oaring 'Tyrannosaurs'' Hamu: ¶ Seven bears Haraka: ¶ Six lyenas leaping ALL: ¶ Panic and run Haraka: ¶ Four Velociraptors Ona: ¶ Three Jaquins Mohatu: ¶ Two flying pegasus ALL: ¶ And a rTriceratops in a baobab tree Mohatu: ¶ For the Twelfth Way of Christmas, my good friends gave to me ¶ Twelve unicorns Mtoto: ¶ Eleven Archeopteryx Hamu: ¶ Ten baboons burping Ona: ¶ Nine bugs a-crawling Mtoto: ¶ Eight roaring Tyrannosaurs Hamu: ¶ Seven bears Haraka: ¶ Six lyenas leaping ALL: ¶ Panic and run Haraka: ¶ Four Velociraptors Ona: ¶ Three Jaquins Mohatu: ¶ Two flying pegasus ALL: ¶ And a Triceratops in a baobab tree ¶ And a Triceratops in a baobab tree ¶ ALL: Merry Christmas, Bunga and Muhimu! Bunga and Muhimu: (WAILING) Hamu: Did we do it wrong? Muhimu: No. It was perfect! Bunga: These are tears of joy! That was'' The Twelve Ways'' of Christmas the way I always dreamed it could be. Thank you. Thank you, all of you. (Bunga WEEPING) Mohatu: What's wrong, Hamu? Hamu: I just thought, after such a great performance, Santa Claus would come. Mohatu: Well... (BELLS RINGING) Mohatu: Who's that? Muhimu: Ho, ho, ho! It's me! ALL: Santa Claus? Isabella: Pumbaa! You're Santa Claus? PUMBAA: Well, you always wanted Santa Claus to show up on Christmas, so I decided, this year, he would. The thing is, it took so long to put this costume together, I don't have any gifts to give you. Sorry, Hamu. Muhimu: Pumbaa. Come on. You made Santa Claus appear on Christmas day! PUMBAA: But you said Christmas was all about gifts. Vanessa: And we got gifts. Look! Berries, bugs, fruit! But we also got lots of friends. And family. All right here. And they're the best gifts anybody could ask for. PUMBAA: Oh, you're right, Vanessa. And you know what this sounds like to me? BOTH: It's the best Christmas ever! Hamu: Wow. Thanks, guys! Mohatu: Sure, Hamu. Mtoto: You know, I think we should celebrate Christmas every year. Elena: Me, too. Ona: Affirmative. ALL: Merry Christmas! Makini: And that is how Bunga and his wife Muhimu celebrated the Pride Lands the special day known as Christmas. It celebrates the gift of family, friends, and the joy of being together. '''Kenene: You know what I think, Makini? I think Christmas celebrates the gift of the circle of life. Makini: (CHUCKLES) Yes, young Mjuzi. I could not have said it better myself. Characters *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Cadance Flynn *Stacy Hirano ( triceratops) *Tria *Cera * Mohatu * Jasiri * Kion * Hasina * Asante *Elena * Ona * Brietta * Annika * Nita(she-bear) * Kenai(bear) * Kovu(cameo) * Kiara(cameo) * Kiara Junior * Sarabi Junior * Sarafina Junior * Zosia * Rapunzel(cameo) * Kenene(debut) * Makini * Vanessa * Pumba * Haraka * Bunga * Muhimu * Hamu Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Special Episodes Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics Category:Kanapkuba